


déjà vu

by emyswriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1 AM Conversations, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Calling, Crying, Embarrassing moments during a match, KIK, Letters, Little Bit of Bullying, M/M, More Crying, Oikawa teaches Sugawara how to play volleyball, Oikawa thinks he's beautiful, Oikawa's room is alien themed, Silly names on letters, Suga likes to tease, Suga's mom is a goddess, Texting, They're adorable kids, Volleyball practice match, chatting, meeting up, oisuga, park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyswriting/pseuds/emyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sugawara was seven, he met Oikawa. Now, Sugawara's eighteen, and he met Oikawa again.<br/>[HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sugawara Koushi, seven years old, walked along the brick pathway towards the playground. Kids and parents scattered around. He made his way towards his favorite spot in the park: the sandbox.

He loved playing with the sand, it reminded him of being at the beach and watching the waves crash. 

“Hey, you, there!” A voice said.

Suga ran his hands in the grains, feeling it against his skin. It was hot from being in direct sunlight for so long.

“Aren't you listening?!” Another voice called out.

He started to fill the bucket he brought with him with sand. In a smaller bucket, he gets water from the water fountain and walks back to the sandbox.

“Hey! You deaf or something?!” A kid knocked him down in the sand, the bucket of water spilling on the grass near the sandbox.

“What?” He looked towards the voices. There were three, the middle one, the leader Suga presumed, was wearing a blue shirt with a matching baseball cap. The two boys beside him seemed to be his followers, one dressed in a gray and white striped hoodie and the other wearing a blue zip-up jacket.

“Didn’t you hear me the first time?! This is our territory!” The one wearing the hoodie said.

“Your territory?” Sugawara looked up at them.

“Yea. Ours. So get outta here!” Eyes wide, Sugawara started to get up when a volleyball hit the leader’s head.

“HEY! No one owns this sandbox! And if anyone should, it should be my beautiful self.” He put his hand on his heart, the other hand extended outwards.

“W-Who are you?” The leader of the trio asked.

“Me, you ask? Well, I’m Oikawa Tooru!” The flamboyant kid answered, eyes sparkling.

“Well, Oikawa, you’re about to get your butt kicked!” One of the sidekicks said.

“Oh, yeah?” Oikawa grabbed the bucket with sand, dumped it out, and put it on top of the trio’s leader’s head. In the confusion, he grabbed Sugawara’s hand and ran.

After a few seconds of running, they ended up in an area surrounded by houses.

Oikawa turned to him, hand still held, “So, what’s your name?”

“Huh? Oh! I’m Sugawara Koushi! Nice to meet you.” A smile stretched out on his face.

“Well, I’ll call you Kou-chan! I’m Oikawa Tooru, the most beautiful person alive!” He returned the smile. Oikawa was wearing a maroon shirt that had an alien with his arms stretched out and the word ‘GREYS’ printed on it, and orange shorts.

“You sure ‘bout that? Because I’m pretty sure my mom holds that title…” Sugawara smirked.

Oikawa pouted, “I don’t believe you!”

“Hmm, you will when you see her! C’mon, I’ll take you right now.” With Oikawa’s hand still in his, he ran down the street until he came to a familiar house.

Sugawara lets go of Oikawa’s hand to shuffle through a plant pot to grab the spare house key, he opened the door and threw the key back under the plant's leaves and hidden from sight.

“Sweetie, is that you?” A motherly voice called out from further in.

“Yea, mom. I brought a friend, is that okay?”

“Of course, let me meet your friend.” The voice grew nearer, and when she neared them, she kneeled to be level with them.

“Hi there, I’m Sugawara Chiharu.” Her mouth spread into a gentle smile.

Oikawa’s eyes went wide. Chiharu’s smoky hair is in a ponytail and slung over her shoulder, she had the same hazel eyes as her son and had a beauty mark beneath her lip on the right side.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru!” He looked towards Sugawara. “You were right, Kou-chan! She’s like a goddess, ahh!” Oikawa’s eyes sparkled, and Chiharu laughed, gently patting his head.

“Thank you, Tooru, I hope I see you more.” She smiled again, and got up, “I’ll be in the kitchen if you boys need me, I’ll call you when lunch is ready.”

“Alright, mom! We’ll be in my room!”

They climbed the steps and entered Sugawara’s room. Oikawa plopped down on the bed, “You said your mom was beautiful, but you failed to mention that she’s a real life angel.”

“I wanted your dream of being the most beautiful person crushed, first, before I mentioned that she’s basically an enchanting mythical creature.”

“Rude! So rude, Kou-chan!” Oikawa threw one of the pillows on the bed, and it hit straight into Sugawara’s face.

“Why, thank you, _Tor-chan_ , that’s exactly what I was going for.” Sugawara smirked and threw the pillow back at Oikawa’s gaping face.

“Boys! Come down for lunch!”

“Coming!” Sugawara called back.

Oikawa excitedly scrambled off the bed, and they ran downstairs where sandwiches were placed on the coffee table in front of the couch. The TV screen was turned on to a random channel.

“Mind if I change the channel?” Oikawa asked, grabbing the remote.

“Go ahead.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, he heard a _thwack_ and jerked his head towards the TV. Sugawara’s eyes grew wide as he stared at the screen.

“What… What is this?”

“Volleyball! Isn’t it great? One day, I’m going to be the best setter in Japan.” He stood on the top of the couch and punched his fist into the air.

“You should play too! We can be the best together!” He bounced back into a sitting position, getting close to Sugawara’s face, who was still paying attention to the TV screen.

“It...looks amazing.” His eyes sparkled as he watched the setter toss the ball into the air where a spiker slammed it to the floor on the other side.

“I have lessons every Saturday! I’ll take you next time so we can both be the best in Japan! We just gotta figure out what position you wanna play…”

Sugawara looked towards Oikawa, “I like the one that tosses the ball. It looks really fun.”

“That one is the setter! Guess we’ll be competing then. I won’t go easy on you, even if you’re a newbie, just saying!”

Sugawara smiled, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

The two of them watched the game until they finished lunch, Oikawa realized how late it was getting and decided to head home for today.

“Do you need a ride, Tooru?” Chiharu asked.

“I’m good! I actually live two houses down from here. You wanna walk with me, Kou-chan?” Oikawa laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sure! I’ll be right back, mom!” Sugawara rushed after Oikawa who already stepped outside.

They started walking on the path and Sugawara spoke up, “Hey, Tor-chan, thank you for sticking up for me from those bullies earlier…”

Oikawa waved his hand in front him, “Don’t worry about it.” He stuck his thumb to his chest, “Now that I’m here, I’ll protect you!”

Sugawara smiled, “I’ll protect you too!”

“It’s a promise!” They faced each other, pinkies out, and intertwined them, laughing brightly.

“This is my place! But I’ll see you tomorrow, you said you wanted to come to the volleyball classes right? We’ll walk together!” Oikawa smiled.

“You really mean it?! Yea! I wanna come!” Sugawara’s eyes sparkled as Oikawa went inside his house. He ran back to his own house.

“Hey, mom is it okay if tomorrow I go with Tor-chan to his volleyball class tomorrow?!” Sugawara asked excitedly.

She looked at her son, “Fine by me. I’m happy you found a great friend, Koushi.”

Sugawara ran up to his room, trying to figure out what would be the best thing to wear for a volleyball class.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa Tooru turned back the covers of his alien comforter. He jumped out of bed and turned his alarm off. His volleyball classes were today, and he was excited that his new friend was coming with me.

Oikawa didn’t have many friends, he hopes Sugawara will be the first real friend he ever has. He knew it’d be hard to find friends anyways, he’d always take the spotlight with his super-model looks.

He got dressed, then rushed out the door over to Sugawara’s.

The door opened, and Sugawara rushed towards him, yelling, “Bye, mom! I’m going with Tor-chan now!”

“Kou-chan! I’m so excited for you to meet my coach, and get started with being setter! It’s gonna be great! I’ll teach you _ all  _ my tricks! Only for you, though.”

Sugawara smiled, “Sounds great, Tor-chan!”

They walked and talked for a little till they got to the building, “We’re here!”

They went inside, Oikawa greeted his coach who responded with, “Why don’t you show him the ropes.”

“Alright, Kou-chan! So since you’re gonna be a setter, you gotta be really smart. You gotta figure out strategies and how the other team is gonna spike. For setting, I’ll show you an example with Iwa-chan, who’ll spike it!”

Another person on the sidelines tossed the ball, Oikawa got into a setting position and tossed it to Iwaizumi who spiked it on the other side.

Sugawara’s eyes went wide, “Woah! That was so cool, you guys!”

“Your turn, Kou-chan! I’m sure Iwa-chan won’t mind!”

“Stop calling me that, but, yea, I won’t mind.” The spiker said.

Sugawara got into position near the net. The ball got tossed. He copied Oikawa’s stance and tossed the ball into an arc meeting Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Kou-chan! That was perfect! You’re gonna be an amazing setter, I just know it!” Oikawa put his arms around Sugawara and lifted him up in the air, spinning him around, “We’ll be the best setters Japan has ever seen!”

The day passed as they continued their volleyball class.

“I’ll see you next Saturday, Tooru, and Koushi! Goodbye.” The coach said.

The kids waved as they walked back home.

“Kou-chan, you’re really good. You sure you never played before?”

“Very sure.”

“OH! I JUST GOT THE BEST IDEA! YOU SHOULD SLEEPOVER TONIGHT! I’m sure my mom would let you. We can watch volleyball games on my mom’s computer! It’ll be fun! Plus, we’d probably both fit in my bed anyways.”

“That is the best idea! We totally should! You ask your mom, and I’ll ask mine. Be back in five?”

Oikawa nodded and ran up the steps to meet his mother.

“Hey, mom, can I have a friend sleep over?”

She turned her head to look at her son, “The one that lives close to you? I don’t mind as long as it’s okay with his parents.”

“You’re the best mom! I’m gonna go see if his mom let him, while I do that, can you put the laptop in my room? We’re gonna watch some volleyball games.”

He raced towards Sugawara’s house, where he had just walked out with a huge smile spread across his face, “Tor-chan! We’re having a sleepover!”

“Your mom’s letting you?! AWESOME! We’re gonna have so much fun, Kou-chan! Race you to the front door!”

They ran inside Oikawa’s house, Oikawa pouting and Sugawara beaming.

“Next time… Next time I’ll win.”

Sugawara stuck his tongue out, “That’s what you think!”

“Mom! This is Kou-chan. Kou-chan, this is my mom.”

Sugawara smiled, “Hello, Mrs. Oikawa. I hope I'm not a bother.”

She smiled, “Not at all. I got the laptop set up in your room, Tooru.”

“Thanks, mom, you’re the best!” He grabbed Sugawara by the hand. “C’mon! Let’s get started with our night of fun!”

One thing Oikawa forgot to mention to Sugawara was his love of aliens and space. Sugawara’s eyes went wide as he scanned the room. The walls were baby blue with doodles of aliens playing volleyball, the other spots held posters of the solar system. The ceiling was covered with glow in the dark stars, and the fan was in the shape of a moon. His comforter was alien themed, and on the bedside table, he had an alien lamp.

“Whoops… Guess I forgot to mention my love for aliens.” Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“Woah… Tor-chan, your room’s amazing! I love it!” Sugawara climbed onto the double sized bed.

Oikawa looked astonished, “You really think so!? Everyone else thinks my room is weird…”

“It’s amazing, I mean who else can say they sleep under the stars every night.” Sugawara awed at the ceiling.

Oikawa blushed and sat went to the corner of his bed, sitting next to Sugawara with the laptop in front of them.

“I have a whole playlist of volleyball games on YouTube! Let’s get started. Ask me anything you wanna know while we watch.”

They leaned against the headboard, a blanket under them, the laptop on top. Oikawa’s head was on Sugawara’s shoulder as they watching, getting more tired by each spike.

“Tor-chan, can we sleep now? I’m getting tired…”

“Me too.” Oikawa shut the laptop, grabbing it as he got up, he put it on the side table and turned off the main light. The neon green stickers illuminated the ceiling.

“Wow… This is so amazing, Tor-chan, you’re so lucky, getting to sleep under the stars.”

“It’s great, isn’t it? Your room is nice too, though, Kou-chan!”

“It’s so boring, though…”

“It represents you, at least,” Oikawa smirked.

“Shut up.” Sugawara playfully shoved him.

“Oww!  _ Kou-chan _ !  _ That hurt _ !”

“Good. That’s what I was aiming for.” Sugawara laughed, Oikawa joining in after a few seconds.

“So mean, Kou-chan! And to think I thought you were an angel like your mom!”

“Really?”

In the darkness, Oikawa nodded, “Yea.”

There was another shove, “Ow!”

“Totally wrong, Tor-chan.”

They laid down next to each looking at the stars and talking until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Six years later, both Oikawa and Sugawara are sitting outside the steps of Suga’s house, talking.

“What middle school are you thinking Kou-chan?” Oikawa asked.

“Hm? Just the local one, probably, I don’t think I have good grades to get into a private one, anyways. How about you?”

“I’m going to the local one too… Near my new neighborhood…” Oikawa shifted.

“What?” Sugawara didn’t think he heard him right.

“I’m moving. I’ll still be in the Miyagi Prefecture… Just not that close that I can go to the same high school.”

Sugawara’s eyes went wide, “When are you leaving?”

“About a week. So, let’s make the most of it, Kou-chan!” Oikawa smiled, eyes closed, to hide the forming tears.

“Um, well, the day’s young, so wanna go practice setting and spiking?” He didn’t mention the tear he saw rolling down Oikawa’s cheek.

“Sounds p-perfect.” His voice cracked.

They got up, silently walking towards Oikawa’s backyard, where they had set up a net a few summers ago.

“You wanna set first, Tor-chan?”

Oikawa nodded, he tossed the ball in the air as Suga ran closer to the net, setting it perfectly; Sugawara effectively spiked into the concrete on the other side of the net.

Oikawa turned to Suga, “You’ll need all the practice you can get, and the local middle school doesn’t have a volleyball team does it? We’ll practice every day until I leave!”

Sugawara smiled gently, “Sounds good. After you leave, I’ll practice with the coach and help teach the little kids too.”

Oikawa smiled. They practiced setting and spiking until the sun went down every day until it was finally time for Oikawa to move.

Oikawa and Suga were in his soon-to-be-old room packing up little items into boxes.

“Honey, you done yet?” His mother called out from downstairs.

“Yea, mom.” They walked down, silent, and Oikawa put the box into the moving truck.

Oikawa went back on the sidewalk where Sugawara was, tears threatening to fall.

“Kou-chan-”

Before Oikawa could say anything else, Suga brought him into a hug.

“One day, we’re gonna meet again. And when we do, we’re both gonna be stronger. We’ll play together again. P-Promise me, Tor-chan.” Sugawara tried to hold in his tears, Oikawa laughed.

“Kou-chan! If you cry,  _ I’m _ gonna cry.” Tears started rolling down both of their eyes onto their cheeks.

“You didn’t promise me, yet, Tor-chan.” Suga held his pinky finger out.

Oikawa smiled, and intertwined their pinkies, “Promise!”

“And I’ll write letters to you! I’m only a pen away, Tor-chan.” Suga pulled Oikawa into another hug.

Oikawa climbed into the moving truck, waving to Sugawara. After a few minutes, the moving truck pulled away, leaving Sugawara watching the street in tears.

* * *

 

_ Dear Tor-chan, _

_ How’s the new house? Is your room big? Have you put up glow in the dark stars on your ceiling yet? Got all your alien stuff up? I put a pack of stars in the corner above my bed in remembrance for you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Kou-chan _

 

_ Dear Kou-chan, _

_ The new house is so big, Kou-chan! There’s even a guest room! My room is the biggest except my mom’s room. And, you know me so well, Kou-chan. T~T My ceiling is covered with stars again. I even got my mom to let me paint my walls dark blue with white “stars” on it! It looks amazing, and I wish you could see it… And my alien stuff is all set up too! Got my light on the bedside table, posters are everywhere, my sheets are set up. BUT LISTEN, KOU-CHAN! There’s so much room in here I’m probably gonna need more space posters. _

_ I’m not dead, Kou-chan. T~T _

_ How’s your school been? Anything interesting happen? How’s coach doing? Has teaching the kids been fun? _

_ Your Beautiful Bestie, _

_ Tor-chan _

* * *

 

_ Dear My Beautiful Bestie, _

_ You’re dead from my life. Come back here to revive yourself. _

_ School’s been going fine, not much to say. I’m getting good grades and all. So far, nothing interesting has happened. Pretty boring. Coach has been asking about you, but she’s doing fine. She’s more worried about how I’m holding up to you being gone. Teaching the kids has been amazing! They’re all showing signs of being bright in the future! There’s just a certain feeling teaching children. I don’t know. But, it’s been a blast. _

_ Your Angel, _

_ Kou-chan. _   
  


_ Dear My Angel, _

_ I wish I could come back. You remember Iwa-chan from the volleyball classes? It turns out I’m going to school with him. T~T Kou-chan, save me, he’s so mean! And he calls me mean names! _

_ Some of his favorites are: _

 

  * __Trashykawa__


  * _Shittykawa_


  * _Assikawa_


  * _Crappykawa_



_ Isn’t that so mean?! T~T I wanna be back home, two houses down from My Angel. _

_ Your Favorite Super-Model, _

_ Tor-chan _

* * *

 

_ Dear My Favorite Super-Model, _

_ Sounds rough. _

_ I’m sure you’ll survive. _

_ I want you back two houses down, as well. _

_ In a rush, _

_ Kou-chan _

 

_ Dear In a rush, _

_ I hope so. _

_ Not in a rush, _

_ Tor-chan _

* * *

 

Oikawa never got a letter in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry that this is so late, but I got sick ( ≧Д≦) Hopefully updates will be coming more on a schedule (hopefully)
> 
> But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!!! (＾▽＾)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialouge has been taken from the anime, I didn't know to write it in my own words, but yea, only a little though.

Five years later, Sugawara is Vice Captain and setter of the Karasuno Volleyball Club.

The gym door slams open as the advisor, Takeda Ittetsu, rushes in, “It’s decided! It’s decided! The practice match. It’s against one of the top four teams in the prefecture. Aoba Johsai High School.”

“The one nicknamed Seijou?” Suga asked.

“Yikes.” Tsukishima Kei said followed by a “No way.” from Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“A practice match with the top four!” Hinata exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

“Aoba Johsai…” Kageyama Tobio repeated.

“But they had a condition.” Takeda started.

“A condition?” Sawamura Daichi asked?

“Kageyama must play setter the entire game.” Takeda continued.

Kageyama and Sugawara gasped at the same time.

“What’s that about?” Tanaka Ryuunosuke brought his lip back in a sneer towards Takeda. “Sounds like they’re not interested in Karasuno. They just want to assess Kageyama.” Tanaka leaned in closer to Takeda’s face. “Are they underestimating us? Are they?”

“Well… That’s not quite how it is…” Takeda responded.

“Sounds good.” Suga started. “We don’t get chances like this that often.”

Tanaka looked towards Sugawara, “You’re going to agree to that, Suga? You’re the official setter of Karasuno, Suga.”

“I…” Suga looked towards his shoes, then back up to Tanaka’s eyes. “I want to see how effective Hinata and Kageyama’s attack will be against a top four team.”

Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka jerked their heads in surprise. Sugawara nodded to Daichi who looked towards Takeda, “Sensei, may we have the details?”

“Sure.” He looked at the paper he was holding. “Um… The schedule is rather sudden, but it’s set for Tuesday next week.”

* * *

 

The days went and passed and soon enough, the Seijou match arrived.

“We will now begin the practice match between Karasuno High School versus Aoba Johsai High School.” Both teams bowed and said ‘Let’s play.’

From the sidelines, Suga could see how nervous Hinata was, and the failed attempts Daichi had of calming him down.

Matsukawa started the serve, and it headed towards Daichi. That is until Hinata jumped right in front of him to receive the ball. Aoba Johsai earned the first point.

Later on, it was Hinata’s turn to serve, still feeling uneasy about what Kindaichi said (“Anything he doesn’t need to win, he discards”). He threw the ball and served...right into the back of Kageyama’s head. Sugawara looked on, wondering if he should say something until he saw Kageyama approaching closer to Hinata, and saw him giving a “pep talk.”

The first set ended in Aoba Johsai’s win.

During the break, Tanaka seems to have put Hinata back into his usual state of mind, just in time for the second set.

Sugawara noticed Hinata seemed to be okay and was happy to see that the set ended with Karasuno winning it.

As the players were taking a break, he overhead Ennoshita and Daichi talking.

“I’m glad they don’t have another serve-hitter like Kageyama,” Ennoshita told Daichi.

“Yea, because I must admit our team isn’t good at receiving.”

“We shouldn’t let our guards down.” Kageyama but in. “I think that maybe their setter wasn’t their primary setter...” At that moment, the chime of girl’s screams and giggles could be heard, and the team looked at the other side.

Another guy in the Aoba Johsai jacket appeared, his hair was brown and flippy, and his eyes were brown. “Oikawa, you’re back. How’s your ankle.”

Sugawara turned to look at Oikawa. Suga’s eyes immediately went wide, and he dropped the water bottle that he was holding in his hand. It was as if it was in slow motion, one side landed on the floor, the other part still in the air, then the other side dropped, and it landed fully with a thud. Sugawara’s eyes were locked on Oikawa. The gym turned to look towards the noise, Daichi coming up next to him. Sugawara could barely hear him ask if he’s ok. All he could focus on was the brown eyes that were looking towards him intently.

Finally, Sugawara spoke, soft enough so the audience wouldn’t hear, but loud enough for the other side of the gym to hear.

“Tor-chan?”

This time, Oikawa’s eyes went wide, he walked over the Karasuno side of the gym, a slight blush on his cheeks as he did so. Both teams were stunned. What was going on? They just watched as Oikawa finally approached Sugawara.

“What did you call me?” Oikawa asked he was wondering if this person was him. The one that lived two doors down all those years ago.

“I called you Tor-chan.” Sugawara’s eyes went back to normal, and he seemed calmer.

“Only one person calls me ‘Tor-chan’ and I haven’t talked to him for years.”

Sugawara looked away, “...I’m sorry, Tor-chan, I got busy with studying.”

Oikawa looked as if he was about to cry, “Is that really you, Kou-chan?”

Sugawara blushed a little at his old nickname and nodded, “It’s me, Tor-chan.”

Oikawa threw his arms around Suga, tears falling down his face. The audience and teams both watched on, shell-shocked and confused to what was happening before their eyes.

“I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, KOU-CHAN!” Oikawa wailed.

Sugawara smiled slightly as he gently put his arms around Oikawa, and lovingly patted his back as he shed a few tears as well. They pulled apart and said their goodbyes so Oikawa could warm up.

After he had left, the team crowded around Suga who was wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Suga, what was _that_?” Daichi started.

Suga blushed a little, rubbing his neck, “Umm, when we were younger, we lived two doors down from each other. He helped me with some bullies, and we got really close and even got me into playing volleyball. Right before the first year of Junior High, he had to move. We tried exchanging letters...but it didn’t work out…”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide, “How were you friends with _him_?!”

“Umm, I don’t really know… It just kinda happened. We had a bunch of sleepovers, and he got a volleyball net installed in his backyard so we could practice after school and stuff.” Suga laughed slightly.

They ended the discussion and continued playing, seeing Oikawa’s serve for the first time. It was deadly, and he could pinpoint it to certain people, like Tsukishima, who weren’t good at receives.

Sugawara’s eyes sparkled as he saw the serve, though. He couldn’t believe how amazing Oikawa had gotten. Oikawa’s emotions went from sad and crying to being serious in just a few minutes.

The set ended, and Karasuno won the match.

Sugawara approached Oikawa again, “You were great, Tor-chan.”

Oikawa blushed, and looked like he was going to cry again, he was seeing his best friend for the first time in _years_. “Can I have your number, Kou-chan?”

Sugawara nodded, and they exchanged numbers as Iwaizumi walked up to them, “Time to go, Shittykawa.”

“RUDE!”

He ignored him as he looked towards Sugawara, “It’s been a while, Suga.”

“Certainly has.” Suga took a breath. “So, you two are friends?”

Iwaizumi laughed, “I feel more like a caretaker than his friend. Anyways, I’ll be seeing you, Suga.”

Sugawara nodded.

As Oikawa was being dragged back to the school, he yelled, “KOU-CHAN, BYE!”

Sugawara waved and walked back to the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

It was about 1 A.M. when Sugawara first got a text from Oikawa.

 

**_(1:03 AM) Tor-chan: I’m happy we met again_ **

**_(1:03 AM) Tor-chan: I really missed you_ **

 

Sugawara smiled down at the texts he received, thinking that Oikawa is probably shedding a few tears as he typed them.

 

**_(1:04 AM) Kou-chan: I’m happy too, Tor-chan, I’m sorry for not sending a letter. I regret it_ **

 

**_(1:04 AM) Tor-chan: Kou-chan?!?!?!????!? What’re you doing up?!?!?! It’s freaking ONE AM_ **

 

**_(1:05 AM) Kou-chan: I could say the same to you_ **

 

**_(1:05 AM) Tor-chan: WHENEVER YOU SLEPT OVER YOU LITERALLY FELL ASLEEP BEFORE 12 AM_ **

 

**_(1:06 AM) Kou-chan: People change, Tor-chan~_ **

 

**_(1:06 AM) Tor-chan: >.>_ **

 

**_(1:06 AM) Kou-chan: So why the random 1 am text?_ **

 

**_(1:07 AM) Tor-chan: O YEA_ **

**_(1:07 AM) Tor-chan: WELL I WAS WONDERIN_ **

**_(1:07 AM) Tor-chan: IF YOU WANTED TO_ **

**_(1:08 AM) Tor-chan: IDK HANG OUT OR SOMETHING_ **

**_(1:08 AM) Tor-chan: ONLY IF YOI WANTED OT TTHO_ **

**_(1:08 AM) Tor-chan: LIKE IM FREE TOMOROW_ **

 

**_(1:09 AM) Kou-chan: I’d love to (⌒▽⌒)☆_ **

**_(1:09 AM) Kou-chan: We really need to catch up, where do you wanna meet up?_ **

 

**_(1:10 AM) Tor-chan: rlly??!??!?!?_ **

**_(1:10 AM) Tor-chan: i mean_ **

**_(1:10 AM) Tor-chan: of course you wanna hang w/ me_ **

**_(1:10 AM) Tor-chan: i AM oikawa tooru_ **

**_(1:11 AM) Tor-chan: ummm remember that park we used to go to?_ **

**_(1:11 AM) Tor-chan: how abotu there? We can grab coffee and stuff and idk hang out at one of our houses, we’ll decide in the moment~~_ **

 

Sugawara smiled down at his phone, Oikawa was the same old Oikawa from a few years ago.

 

**_(1:12 AM) Kou-chan: Sounds like a plan, I look forward to it,_ **

**_(1:12 AM) Kou-chan: we should probably sleep now tho_ **

 

**_(1:12 AM) Tor-chan: WWAIT_ **

 

**_(1:12 AM) Kou-chan: hmm??_ **

 

**_(1:13 AM) Tor-chan: can i…_ **

**_(1:13 AM) Tor-chan: can i call you?????_ **

**_(1:13 AM) Tor-chan: idk we just havent spoke for so long?????_ **

**_(1:13 AM) Tor-chan: annd idk, we odnt have to_ **

**_(1:14 AM) Tor-chan: forget i asked, night Kou-chan_ **

 

Sugawara looked at the messages, and dialed Oikawa’s number.

“Kou-chan?” Oikawa answered.

“You can’t call me. Because I already called you.”

Oikawa giggled through the phone, “I hate you.”

“You lie.”

“It’s true, Kou-chan.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I ditched you tomorrow?” Sugawara smirked into the phone.

“YOU WOULDN’T DARE!”

“Oh, yea? Watch me.” Sugawara laughed.

“I hate you.” Oikawa laughed back.

“Anyway’s, Tor-chan, we should sleep. Good night.”

“Good night, Kou-chan. Have sweet dreams...of me.”

“Sure, sure.” Sugawara laughed. “Good night, you dork.”

Sugawara ended the call, and pulled the blankets closer, excited for tomorrow's excursion with Oikawa.

* * *

 

_Beep! Beep!_

 

Oikawa jumped up from the bed and checked his phone. There was 109 notifications for the newly named Seijoh group chat, “oikawa’s tears 2k16”. Oikawa clicked into it, only to see memes of Oikawa crying before the 3rd set when he saw Sugawara.

 

**_grand king alien: hwo dare you guys_ **

**_grand king alien: i trusted you people_ **

**_grand king alien: this is how u dufking repay me_ **

**_grand king alien: i hate you guys_ **

 

**_arby ‘s: did we ever say_ **

 

**_is pretty cool: that we love you?_ **

 

**_arby ‘s: i don’t believe we did, Makki_ **

 

**_is pretty cool: we didn’t, Mattsun_ **

 

**_grand king alien: wow thx_ **

**_grand king alien: anyways i gotta get readt now_ **

 

Oikawa waited exactly 5 minutes and 23 seconds, the message said ‘R’ right when he sent it.

 

**_grand king alien: bc_ **

**_grand king alien: im hanging out with kou-chan_ **

**_grand king alien: ya know_ **

**_grand king alien: my childhood friend_ **

 

**_arby ‘s: o_ **

**_arby ‘s: the one you cried on?_ **

 

**_grand king alien: …_ **

**_grand king alien: bye_ **

 

Oikawa ignored his phone, and got dressed, excited to see Suga again even though he just saw him yesterday. They needed to catch up from all the years they didn’t talk.

It was a bit chilly out, so Oikawa decided on wearing  dark blue jeans, a baby blue jacket, and lace up boots.

He walked outside, taking a look at his phone.

 

**_(10:34 AM) Kou-chan: waiting for you (＾▽＾)_ **

 

**_(10:47 AM) Tor-chan: WHATTTTTT_ **

**_(10:47 AM) Tor-chan: you're already there???????_ **

**_(10:48 AM) Tor-chan: so early kou-chan_ **

 

**_(10:48 AM) Kou-chan: I mean I do live closer to the park then you do_ **

**_(10:48 AM) Kou-chan: so i mean it makes sense_ **

 

**_(10:50 AM) Tor-chan: T~T ILL SEE YOU SOON KOU-CHAN!!!!!!_ **

**_(10:51 AM) Tor-chan: DONT LEAVE K?_ **

 

**_(10:51 AM) Kou-chan: don't worry, i won't~~~ get here soon~!!!!_ **

* * *

 “KOU-CHAN! HI!” Oikawa yelled out to his friend who was leaning against some monkey bars. Suga waved him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters short, I'm working on increasing the length of future chapters! But, I hope you enjoyed this one!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (＾▽＾)  
> [Follow my Tumblr!](http://emyswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
